Carbon dioxide (CO2) emissions have been identified as a major contributor to the phenomenon of global warming CO2 is a by-product of combustion, and creates operational, economic, and environmental problems. It is expected that elevated atmospheric concentrations of CO2 and other greenhouse gases may further facilitate storage of heat within the atmosphere leading to enhanced surface temperatures and rapid climate change. In addition, elevated levels of CO2 in the atmosphere may also further acidify Earth's oceans due to the dissolution of CO2 and formation of carbonic acid. The impact of climate change and ocean acidification may be economically expensive and environmentally hazardous. Reducing potential risks of climate change may require sequestration and avoidance of CO2 from various anthropogenic processes. As such, there is a need for mitigation of carbon dioxide emissions.